


Fantasy AU Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [31]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Rec list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in July 2018 and updated with additional recs in December 2019.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550
Kudos: 1





	Fantasy AU Recs

**Added July 2018**

**Title:** because the cat’s the only cat  
 **Why:** steve gets turned into a cat and learns all about ~feelings. Steve/Bucky/Natasha  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667665>  
**Bonus podfic link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814141>

**Title:** blood and moonlight  
 **Why:** Steve is a witch. Bucky's a vampire. They're bonded. Neither of them is super happy about it (lies: bucky is)  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/803346>

**Title:** Fourth Floor  
 **Why:** It just has a lot of elements I like in things - close friends, magical realism, and a good Steve. Checks my boxes.  
 **AO3 Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843493>

**Title:** The Grace of the Fire and the Flames  
 **Why:** From the RBB, chicklette's fairytale A/B/O fic with a monster, a wizard, a kingdom, identity porn, all sorts of goodies!  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039809>

**Title:** Korpimaan kutsu  
 **Why:** for when you need a quiet, soft folk tale focused on the woods and the strange things that live in them.  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109615>

**Title:** little hope (sing a song of fire)  
 **Why:** fantastic poetic writing. plus dragon steve  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736360>

**Title:** A Marriage of Ice and Fire  
 **Why:** This one came from the most recent Cap Reverse Big Bang, and features gorgeous art. I'm not 100% through with the story yet but I've been enjoying the sparring and the characterizations of both Steve and Bucky.  
 **AO3 Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878806/>

**Title:** My whole world fits inside a moment  
 **Why:** This fic paints such a fantastic world in a very short amount of time, it makes you wish it was 10 times longer.  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904135>

**Title:** The Necrofloranomicon  
 **Why:** This one is very sweet. A compact tale (for a fantasy AU - it's less than 50k) set in a fully developed world and featuring a lovely Bucky.  
 **AO3 Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640571/>

**Title:** On a Pale Horse  
 **Why:** This fic is just a delight and it gets Steve's characterization so right, even when he's a horse  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656900/>

**Title:** only one my arms will ever hold  
 **Why:** Fun character dynamics, cute awkward courtship, and Baba Yaga Natasha  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470506/>

**Title:** A Silver Thread In The Darkness  
 **Why:** fascinating worldbuilding, lovely writing  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566490>

**Title:** There's a Common Thread (that keeps me hanging tight)  
 **Why:** A marvellous fic that deals in magic without going full on fantasy world but instead keeps it more at home in your own backyard type of way.  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629937>

**Title:** Treasured  
 **Why:** lovely, original dynamic between Steeb and dragon!Bucky. Also: dira.  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341023>

**Added December 2019  
**

**Title:** Plunge   
**Why:** Bucky is a sweetheart tentacle monster and Steve has wings and they fall in love and it’s fabulous  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393871>

**Title:** thot through the heart (and you're to blame)  
 **Why:** A fun AU with Bucky as a baby vampire and undead disaster worried about how his relationship with Steve could change. But Steve is also not what he seems…  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332961/>

**Title:** Under the Hawthorn Tree  
 **Why:** beautiful fairy (faerie) tale with modern photographer Steve, trapped spirit Bucky, and a wonderfully constructed mystery plot.  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873817/>

Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
